Quailkit
❝ Really?! That sounds like a ''lot of fun!'' ❞ — Quailkit, after Silentsong offered to bring her and her siblings to explore around camp a little. Quailkit is small she-kit of dusty light-brown with white going up from her chin to her eyes and chest, paws, and tip of her tail. On her forehead is an "M" shape with darker tabby markings and sunny yellow eyes. She is a kit of RiverClan, daughter of Rosewish and Silentsong. She is a social butterfly, outgoing and loves to ramble. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Van(Rosewish) x Norwegian Forest cat(Silentsong) x Maine Coon(Silentsong) Description: Quailkit is a dusty light-brown she-kit with white going up from her chin to her eyes and on her chest. Her paws are also the same shade of snow-white, along with her long tail, with an "M" shaped stripe on her forehead and small tabby markings across her pelt. Her eyes are a bright, sun-yellow. Palette: : = Base (#D2B687) : = Tabby Markings (#B58D52) : = Muzzle, Chest, Paws & Tail (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#EFE9B8) : = Nose (#tbd) : = Tongue (#tbd) : = Pawpads (#tbd) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Milk, Silentsong and Rosewish Gait: Quailkit walks like she's stepping over rocks, trying to mimic older cats with long strides. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Outgoing -' Quailkit is socially confident, able to stride up to any cat and spark some sort of conversation. She is friendly, pleasant to be around if you don't mind someone who talks too much. * '''+ uh -''' Description of trait * '''± fuck help me -''' Description of trait * '''± oh no -''' Description of trait * '''− Talkative -''' Quailkit loves to talk, it's not that she likes to hear her own voice, but that she adores to see the reactions of those around her! She loves to see her Clan-mates giggle and smile at what she says. Her blabbering can get out of hand, hence why it is a negative trait. When she learns a new word she'll repeat it over and over. Not only a 'kit thing.' * '''− Loose-lipped -''' Quailkit.. can't really keep a secret. Being a blabbermouth, the first thing that can pop into her mind can be someone's deep dark, not wanted to be revealed, life-changing, secret, especially if she keeps telling herself not to say anything about it! '''Likes *Siblings **Quailkit simply adores her siblings, playing with them, talking with them, cuddling with them, Quailkit loves Cardinalkit and Dovekit (and her moms) with all of her heart. 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Make more friends! **Quailkit just wants a lot of friends. *Become an apprentice! **Quail really can't wait until she gets that 'paw! 'Fears' *Blood **Quailkit saw uncle Smokestorm carrying a she-cat into camp on his back when she poked her head through the Nursery because she was bored. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= x |-|WindClan= x |-|ShadowClan= x |-|RiverClan= :Silentsong/Queen/Mother/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Mama!! I love you mama!" :Silentsong is Quailkit's mother, and she loves to cuddle with her. :Rosewish/Warrior/Mother/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Also mama!! I love you too mama!" :Quailkit and Rosewish aren't as close as Silentsong and her, but Quail loves Rosewish just as much. :Dovekit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love you Dovey! Let's always be friends forever!" :Dovekit and Quailkit are like one cat when together, going mostly everywhere each other. :Cardinalkit/Kit/Brother/⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love cuddling with you Cardi!" :Quailkit and Cardinalkit are pretty distant but distance doesn't matter when it comes to love. :Smokestorm/Warrior/Uncle/⦁⦁|⦁⦁/90% ::"You visit mama and us a lot so I like you! You're super fluffy and nice and warm, even if it's super warm already warm is nice." :Smokestorm has come to meet Silentsong many days once the kits were born. Quailkit likes him. :Beechpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"We haven't talked in a while.." :Quailkit and Beechpaw haven't talked at all since Beechpaw became an apprentice. |-|SkyClan= x |-|Outside the Clans= x 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Really?! That sounds like a ''lot of fun!'' ❞ — Quailkit, after Silentsong offered to bring her and her siblings to explore around camp a little. 'Fanart' Quailkit alone.png|By: help Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:PawsOfWater Category:RiverClan Category:Kit